


Perfectly Fine

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Dave is just frustrated, Drinking, Idk this is part of a WIP, Jack's kind of an ass, Like, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mood Swings, ending? what ending?, just yelling and fighting, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Everything is perfectly fine between JAck and David... or is it?





	Perfectly Fine

**Author's Note:**

> heh that summary wowza

The evening was going okay. David came home and graded papers, sitting in the study. He had no idea where Jack was, or what he was doing. It didn’t matter anyway. Davey had had just about enough of Jack. Jack who drank his feelings away, Jack who ignored his responsibilities, Jack who ignored his friends and family. Jack who ignored his husband.

He got like this sometimes, painting for hours and ignoring everything else. It drove David insane. Jack thought he could just disappear for hours- no, _days_ on end, with no consequences. Well he was wrong.

He couldn’t just _do_ that. He couldn’t just ignore David for days and then just waltz back in like nothing was the matter. It wasn’t fair.

A shadow falling across his desk pulled Davey from his thoughts. He turned around to see Jack leaning on the doorframe, eyes tired and clothes splattered with paint.

“Hey Dave.” His expression was tinted with some unnameable emotion. “You almost done?”

David straightened his papers, “I can be if you want me to.” He didn’t like the way his voice sounded, hard and cold and unforgiving.

Jack sensed it too, it showed in his eyes. “No no, it’s fine. I’ll just go.” He backed out of the door.

“Jackie wait,” he called out, feeling bad about the way his husband walked away looking like a dejected puppy. Jack appeared back at the door, eyes filled with hope. “I only have a few papers left, you can sit in here until I finish.”

Jack’s face lit up and he flopped down into Davey’s lap, grinning and kissing his nose. Davey’s heart melted to his toes. This was who he married, not the drunk and moody painter that he lived with now. David sighed internally, he hated how Jack had been acting lately. When would Jack learn that drinking away his problems never worked?

He decided to push those thoughts aside for now, focusing on the task at hand, which was reading and grading essays on War Era Presidents And How They Helped or Harmed The Economy. This was the downside of teaching AP World History, David taught a ton of smart, over achieving kids, and they always had the most in depth essays. It was hard to concentrate on all these words, especially when Jack had decided to start pressing feathery kisses along his jaw.

“Jackie,” he warned.

Jack rolled his eyes and backed off a little, settling his head in the crook of Davey’s neck. But as soon as Davey had returned his attention to grading papers, Jack was at it again, this time on his neck.

“Hon, I have work to do,” he complained.

Jack pulled away and pouted, “please?” David rolled his eyes and kissed him,letting Jack linger a little longer this time. He pulled away and shook his head.

“It’s just one paper left, go bug Anna for a few minutes and I’ll come out there when I’m done.” Jack sighed, standing up to go find their cat. This left David alone with his thoughts once more.

What had caused this sudden change in his husband? He had said barely ten words in the past week and now he was joking and smiling like nothing had ever happened. Something _had_ happened. Jack had come home from his latest art show and gotten drunk off his ass, leaving David to deal with a whiny moody painter.

David missed Jack, but that made no sense. He was mad at Jack. He couldn’t _stand_ Jack. But then again, his life revolved around Jack. Sometimes, it seemed like the whole world revolved around Jack. What was wrong with him?

He jumped as he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down, he saw Anna at his feet. David shook his head a little, and leaned down to pick her up. He scratched at her ears, “what am I going to do Anna?”

Just then, he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Anna leapt from David’s lap, and he immediately stood. “Jack?” There was no answer.

David rushed into the kitchen to find Jack laying on the floor, “Jesus!” He kneeled down beside the counter, “are you okay?”

Jack quickly stood again, “perfectly fine, perfectly fine.” In contrast to his words, his knees began to give out again and he clutched at the counter. David stood, slinging Jack’s arm around his shoulders and helping him to the couch.

“Jack, you’re obviously not okay.” David was concerned, and also slightly annoyed. “When was the last time you ate?”

Jack only shrugged and looked at the ground.

David sighed, tossing him the remote and a blanket. “Sit here, I’ll make supper and then we can go to bed okay?”

Jack nodded in reply.

* * * * *

It was bound to happen. It always happened, now more often than ever before. Here they were again with the yelling.

David was extremely frustrated, “Jack you can’t keep doing this!”

Jack’s face twisted in annoyance, “doing what?”

“Ignoring!”

“Ignoring _what_ ,” Jack spat back.

David made an exasperated noise and clenched his fists, “oh let’s see, how about your family?” He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes hoping that would add to the effects of his words. “You haven’t spoken to your siblings in a week, much less your _mother_. They’re your family Jack, they’re important.”

“Yeah whatever, I’ll call them okay.”

“That’s not all! Your health Jack, that’s important. You need to take _care_ of yourself.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “I’m okay aren’t I?” He gestured to the fact that he was standing perfectly fine.

“No! Jack you may seem fine, but you’re _not_!” David wished that his words would have the impact he wanted, “look at yourself! You haven’t showered in days, your hair is gross and matted, but do you care? No! You just lock yourself away in that basement, drown your sorrows in alcohol and ignore everyone! Including me!” He was really yelling now, and Jack was starting to fight back.

“I’m absolutely fine, Dave.”

David narrowed his eyes once more, “you’re a grown man Jack, you have to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, I am, and I don’t need you mothering me all the time.” Jack’s voice was cold and steely.

“Mothering you?”

“Yes! Mothering me, you do it all the _time_.”

“I’m just trying to _help_ you, and because I l-”

Jack slammed his fist on the dresser, “GOD! I don’t need you lecturing me right now!”

“Lecturing you? I’m lecturing you?”

“Yes! You’re always lecturing me. You-”

“Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight.”

Jack recoiled, “you- what?”

“You heard me.” David grabbed the spare blanket and Jack’s pillow from the bed and tossed them. “Goodnight Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment??
> 
> I might write more if people really like it...


End file.
